Pukie Sukie (1000 Ways To Die)
Sukie also known as "Pukie Sukie" is one of many various antagonists in the Spike Channel shockumentory series 1000 Ways To Die. She is an emotophiliac and one of the main antagonists in the season two episode, "The End Is Weird". After scaring away another fling due to her lover discovering her sexual fetish for being vomited on during sexual intercourse, Sukie attempts to seduce and get a hot-dog eating competition winner to vomit on her by forcing her fingers down his throat. She succeeds only for the pieces of undigested hot dog from the victim's stomach to lodge in her trachea, causing her to choke and die. Biography On September, 29th 2006, Sukie is sitting in the crowd of people cheering on the competitors in the hot dog eating competition. Sukie always stood out from the crowd, not because of her good looks or winning personality or choice of skimpy clothing, but because of her sexual fetish that set her apart from the other women. Unbeknownst to some people, Sukie was an emotophiliac: a person who has an sexually overwhelming desire to be vomited on especially during sexual intercourse and she only got sexually aroused more by having her lover puke on her during sexual intercourse. One day, during an intense sexual session with her former lover, Sukie felt an overwhelming desire to be vomited on and much to her lover's shock, Sukie commanded her lover to vomit on her body during sex. When he refused, Sukie jammed her fingers into his mouth begging him to "give it to her" and he reluctantly vomits all over her breasts. Sukie revels in the vomit spewed all over her chest by her lover and moans vigorously from this while her lover stumbles back. Becoming more sexually thrilled by the vomit projected all over her body, Sukie asks her lover to continue with his vomiting on her during sexual intercourse but her lover walks out on her, disgusted by her fetish. It was because of such a disturbing sexual fetish that Sukie had a hard time finding dates. This leads Sukie to attending a hot-dog eating competition in order to seek out a new lover to fulfill her sexual vomit demands, even if by force. Sitting in the crowd wearing a tank top and skirt, Sukie watches from the crowd of cheering people as she awaits for one of the three hot dog competitive eaters to be crowned winner so she could ambush him and make him satisfy her perverted urges. When one of the competitive eaters, Tanaka, is crowned the winner of the hot dog eating competition, Sukie notices that the winner Tanaka is severly nauseated from his competitive eating and knowing he is going to have to vomit soon, bites her lips in anticipation and waits for the unsuspecting winner to leave the room. Knowing the exit is right by the locker room, Sukie waits close by and ambushes Tanaka wearing only her Victoria's Secret lingerie and high heels. Catching Tanaka in his tracks, she waves a finger at him and asks him to come towards her. While Tanaka wasn't feeling good due to his overindulging in many hot dogs from the competition, Sukie didn't care for the winner's indigestion and only wanted one thing. Hoping to be vomited on during sex, Sukie touches Tanaka's stomach continually, asking him teasingly if he has anything "good in there" for her. When Tanaka said "no" and asked her politely not to touch his stomach, Sukie then attacks Tanaka. Demanding him to give it to her once more, she forcefully jams her fingers into his mouth and down into his throat long enough to trigger Tanaka's gag reflex and cause him to become severely nauseated and projectile vomit all over Sukie's face. While Tanaka reluctantly and violently vomited over his attacker's face but mostly down her throat to relieve his upset stomach, Sukie opened her mouth during the vomiting and relished in her victim's stomach contents being spilled over her near-naked body. However, Sukie wound up getting more than she begged for when pieces of undigested hot dog from Tanaka's stomach wound up getting lodged in Sukie's trachea (as her mouth was open at the time due to her being in ecstasy from being vomited on). While Tanaka finally finishes vomiting and flees in horror, clutching his now half-empty stomach and coughing a few times, Sukie clutches her throat coughing and gasping. Struggling for air, she tries to call for help but with chunks of her victim's hot dogs right down her throat, she can't talk or breathe. Unable to successfully expel the pieces of undigested hot dogs from her airway, Sukie falls to the ground asphyxiated and dies from choking in a puddle of her beloved vomit. Quotes Gallery pukie-sukie-1.png|Pukie Sukie depicted abusing her lover in the episode opening pukie-sukie-2.png|Pukie Sukie shoving her fingers into her reluctant lover's mouth during sex pukie-sukie-3.png|Pukie Sukie forcing her lover to vomit on her during sex pukie-sukie-4.png|Pukie Sukie overpowering her lover's reluctance to meet her needs pukie-sukie-5.png|Pukie Sukie succeeding in forcing her lover to vomit on her during sex pukie-sukie-6.png|Pukie Sukie's estacy (and her lover's agony) in being vomited on during sex pukie-sukie-8.png|Pukie Sukie relishing in being vomited on during sex much to her lover's shock Pukie-sukie-9.png|Pukie Sukie keeping an eye out for a potential sex partner during the eating competition pukie-sukie-10.png|Pukie Sukie eyeing the winner of the hot-dog eating competition pukie-sukie-11.png|Pukie Sukie biting her lip in lust after victim Tanaka pukie-sukie-12.png|Pukie Sukie sitting and eyeing the hot-dog eating competitors Trivia * Sukie's death is based off of a real-life death from an emotophiliac choking on vomit. * Sukie's death is #323 out of 1000 deaths in the series. Category:Fictionalized Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Addicts Category:Successful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Female Category:Torturer